What I Did For Him
by Sango The Demon Exterminator
Summary: Mi Lu was once a human. If she was able to change everything, then she would. She would change for him and only him. 'I will always love you,Inuyasha...'
1. When We Met

Ok people, my first love fan fiction so be nice. Anyway this story is about Lu Hi is an ex-friend of Inuyasha if you read the title you'd know. Okay enjoy this thing oh one more thing** REVIEW**.

* * *

Introduction

_My name is Lu Hi. I'm a fox demon, but I wasn't born one. I was a normal human. With nice black midnight color hair_, _warm brown eyes_. _Now I have fox ears silver color hair_ _and golden eyes. Hmph,_ _one of the few things that didn't change about me was that I still have the warm feeling when you look into them. And to believe that I changed myself all for him_ . . . **_Inuyasha_**.

CHAPTER 1

I was his friend; I was an orphan about 5 I think. No, one cared for me. Village to village it wasn't easy. I made friends of course, but though I left I never forgot them. But now they must be dead or old. Even I wondered how did I make it to the west. And that's were we met, somewhere deep in the woods.

I blinked when he looked at me. I just thought he looked funny. He seemed to be crying. So I asked "Hey you what to play?" His eyes appeared show happiness.

"My name is Inuyasha. Yours?" he asked picking up the ball from the floor. He was in red and of all the boys I've met_ none_ of them wore red. So I thought he was** poor**. As If I was one to brag I didn't even look good myself, I had a kimono that were close enough to be rags. We played a very long time, till midnight, I guess.

"Hey, we should go home." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the ball. "Our mommas must be worried. They might think a demon ate us or some thing."

"Inuyasha," I stared "I don't have a home or a mommy, no one cares about me really, they just don't."

"That's not true, I care about you." He sat ball down on the dirt. "I really do and if you want I can give you some new kimonos. And some food and . . . and blankets for you. If you stay in these woods."

"Why? . . . why do something like that… for me?" I was shocked no one ever would do that for me. Not even if I asked them.

" I don't get too many friends here, it's very lonely you know." His eyes told me he wasn't lying. Maybe that's why he was crying out here.

"Okay I will stay." Inuyasha smiled so big like a small crescent moon, from that day on we were friends.

_After that he did keep his promise to me. But as always, when a good thing in my life it comes with a price. My life sucks that way._

_**The next day**_

"Inuyasha I want to see you're ma. You do know its going to rain** right**?"I askedhim. He just sat on that tree like he didn't hear me. Whistling to him self. Only one way to get him out of that tree. She took a deep breath "**Inuyasha you know damn well you can hear me. GET YOUR BUTT OUT **

**OF THAT TREE NOW!"** With that Inuyasha got scared and fell out of the tree and on his face. He swore something and got up. " I know you like me, but I can't live in these woods there are demons, and I don't like staying by my self." Inuyasha mumbled and looked at the dirt like it had done something bad. "And you know it's gonna rain, it's really cloudy today."

" Yeah I know, I can smell the moist air… If I take you to my home well you still be my friend?" he asked that so **feebly**_. He was so gloomy. What is it about his home? _

His home was big. And _I_ just thought he was poor. But on the way in the people that were playing looked at us. I clung to Inuyasha's right arm and hid from them. Some just called him names, like "dog boy" or " half-breed". And they weren't good name-calling either. But to Inuyasha it didn't seemed to hurt him. We reached the main door, and he slid it open. When we entered and it was the most bizarre room ever. All the walls had a picture on them: and they had flowers under them. The picture in front of us was the biggest. It was a picture of a man and a woman. The women looked like the happy person alive. She appeared gorgeous, nice raven black hair. The thing I noticed was that her eyes told me that she was happy truly and completely happy. She held a baby. A small one, I leaned over to get a good look at the whelp. Then I realized who the whelp was: Inuyasha. The man next to her must have been his father. I looked at the father. I never really thought about it. But Inuyasha's father looked exactly like him. Same eyes same hair nose. But Inuyasha's father looked tired. His clothes torn and very worn out.

I must have been looking too long; Inuyasha said " I have to tell mother you're here. Come with me."

"Ok" I respond back to him. I took a long look at his mother. I didn't think that was the last time I'd see that picture.

I followed him to the east wing of place, to the last door in the hallway. Inuyasha slid the door open Inside was Inuyasha's mother sleeping on the bed. (Or whatever you call it.) "Ma, are you awake?" His mother replied with a " hmm?" (In this case means what) " Um . . . I have a friend can she stay for the night, ma? Please?" I took a step in so she could she me. It was hard to imagine that his mother was the same woman in the picture. The woman that held him as an infant. Her hair was unearthly, any of a mortal I had ever seen. It was four different colors, black bangs, white, sliver gray, streaks of hair. Her face look tired, as if part of her didn't want to live any more than what I saw from. Her eyes… She couldn't fool me. I can see it in my own eyes. When my mom and dad died. After it didn't hurt anymore. But of course, we still feel the pain deep down, even if it's over it. Inuyasha's mother looked me up and down. She smiled and said "Of course." She turned to Inuyasha and told him, "And be sure to get her some new clothes. Those are to small on her okay."

"Okay ma" Inuyasha hugged his mother and let go. She slowly went to sleep again. He stepped out and asked me to shut the door. I took a look at Inuyasha's mother. Her body remaining still and asleep. I slowly close the door, never knowing that that would be the very last time I ever saw her.

I walked along side Inuyasha to the west wing were Inuyasha and my room was. He was silent and looked at the floor. "Inuyasha you're too quiet. Are you Okay? Tell me." We stopped walking. Inuyasha sighed but when he looked up he smiled. " I'm just happy you're still my friend." I grin putting my arms round his waist. He blushed pink to scarlet to cherry to crimson, and went so many colors you'd think he was attempting to match his kimono. I let go only to have a grin on my face with the same shades of blush. He was still shocked at what I did. "You're my friend if you like it or not that's what I'm gonna do. Okay." I added. The daze left his face. "Yep" he finished. When we got to the west wing. He went to a wardrobe, in the side next to the laundry room. Inuyasha handed me a robe. " Good night" and left to his room. I slid the door, the room was a guestroom. I could tell, when I needed food. I often stole from wealthy homes in the village. The room was first-rate than the master bedroom in the village homes. The walls were different shades of light blue. A small window with angelical silk certains. Vases with dragons on them, painted images of proud demons and their demonic wives. They always picked pretty ones. I quickly changed and slowly lay on my bed and drifted to sleep.

My dream were another case. There be for me stood, Inuyasha's mother and his father. The same way they looked in the picture . . . happy. Inuyasha's mother didn't have the sadness of regret in her eyes. She looked young, hair one color not the creepy way I saw it. I was really happy about that. (Me: Even I was shocked when she saw that.) She spoke first "I know you want to ask about some things. So now you can." I nodded my head. " What happened to you?" I gestured to initiation. "Oh, me. Well I died the same day Inuyasha was born. A powerful demon came in my domain. And change me for my land. I led him to a valley with many cliffs. When I was so close to killing him he gave me a wound when I pierced him above his heart. When I got back to the hut that Inuyasha was born. I held him in my arms." he voice went really soft going distend. His eyes telling he was looking back. " Looking at his face an his mother made me happy. When I gave him back we named him Inuyasha . . . then everything went black and I fell . . ." the voice was going far and Inuyasha's was growing louder till I had made out the words " Mi Lu wake up! We're under attack!" That shot my eyes open.

* * *

I love my story but the only thing that keeps me going, is if you REVIEW. IF not you will **never** know the ending or what happens next. I'm evil that way. ( Daffy's worst) **Smiles sweetly**


	2. The Reason Why

Chapter 2: The reason why

"Mi Lu WAKE UP." Inuyasha yelled at me. I sat up an turned to him. " We're under attack ."Inuyasha whispered and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door behind them. _'Oh Kami , we really are under attack.'_ I thought as A large greenish ugly spider demon was just at the other end of the wing eating someone. A women . . .

Inuyasha P.O.V.

_I heard Mi Lu gasp at what she saw. I wish I never looked at the other end of the wing. The women that the demon was eating was . . . my mother._

Regular P.O.V.

Mi Lu quickly snapped to Inuyasha, " RUN YOU MORON !" Inuyasha, taking her hand, ran the other way. The screaming and cries for help brought tears to Mi Lu's eyes. She shut them and tried to drown out the sounds as Inuyasha pulled her faster. Mi Lu stumbled to the floor just as a demon headed right to her. "_IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!_" She heard as three claws of gold light hit the demon an killed it. Mi Lu fainted at the sight of blood, but Inuyasha made no worry to it and picked her up an ran for it. He ran to the door on the left, which led to the kitchen. Inuyasha halted to a stop. "Dead end!" Inuyasha said when he saw the swarm of demons at the door. Quickly he went into the corner hiding them both.

Putting Mi Lu down, he began to hit the wall furiously, until suddenly the wall collapsed into pieces. Inuyasha ran over to Mi Lu, slowly picked her up and ran away from the now

Mi Lu P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes. Inuyasha was holding me tight. Near a fire. I Guess he made it. I didn't break away form him. It's so warm an safe. Inuyasha's face he looked worried...about me .

"Mi Lu." I heard as I looked up at his face, "Y-yes." Inuyasha looked down at me. "Don't ever scare me like that again, ok?" I nodded, I turned to his chest an fell a sleep a again.

_10 year's later_

" MI LU, I'M GOING AND THAT IS THAT !" Inuyasha yelled at me for the hundred time this week. "Mi Lu last week we were lucky we even made it back alive." Inuyasha changed the past 10 year's. He looks the same but the way his attitude is, could earn him a beating or two. Well, so did I and I could gone with the same punishment as well. " But Inuyasha, you know I can fight as well as you and YOU DON'T NEED TO GO!." I yelled at him as he stared back at me. Me on the other hand my looks did change. My midnight color hair is more sheik. My body too, I fight so my leg's are stronger than most human's and demon's. My chest, breast's of course, but they show more. My outfit was like a priestess but made for combat, and made from fire rat. "Mi Lu if I get the jewel that women is guarding. I can be a full demon and . . I'd protect you from other demon's too." Inuyasha didn't look mad at me , he wanted me safe. "Ok but if you don't come back with in a year I'm going after you." Inuyasha grinned an give me a hug. "I will be back...I will be back, I promise."

-OK, people sorry it's short but I want some review's if you want this to keep going. If not I WILL NOT UPDATE. So be kind an review -


	3. Meeting Ami And The Lord

Chapter 3

_I wait a year before I went after him. I made a friend._

My friend was a 14 year-old-girl who lived with her grandmother. Brown hair, high cheeks, hazel eyes an a wonderful person to be around. " My mother she died of a bad flu. My Pa he gave he to grand father an grandmother, but grand didn't want he. So want grandmother did was he told him either take me or she leave with me. Well you know what he picked." The girl sighed, " But it's not so bad. Grandmother works hard so do I. An I will marry , someone some day. Oh by the way my name is Ami." Mi Lu smiled back "Name's Mi Lu . . . What do you mean by somebody you'd marry. Does that mean." Mi Lu eyes widen " would you marry a women !" Ami laughed " NO wait when I said that I mean NO not women." Ami stood see you around I have to go back to work." Ami left , Mi Lu looked up. " It's time again I hate to do this."

Mi Lu walk to the village what most called the village of Hikari. Hikari was a very rich man who live in the up most Class. He was the reason that there was even a village. When the framers needed money they go to him. So many went to him that the whole village crop was his. He traded around he was the best. He got even richer an more greedy. The target of a old fashion heist. Night slowly went quickly, look's at Mi Lu were cast. As she walked by, not everyone had a katana. An a women holding one. By the time she reached to the house. At the front entrance there was two men. Mi Lu rolled her eyes. That was gonna stop her not a change. She unshed the katana with sheath she went to the side of them. Quickly be hind one of the men. I covered his mouth quickly silt his neck. The other man saw, rose his weapon. Mi Lu blocked it. in the other direction. Thrusting her katana through his chest_ Damn him if anyone heard us. _Mi Lu got the gate key's in case. Mi Lu open the gate slowly peeking. No others were on duty. Still it was foolish to go in though the front. She saw some one, an they walked back. Mi Lu ran to another door inside. The person was so close. She hid inside, _no one but the sassy wimps. _Mi Lu looked around the room the room the kitchen. She moved to the door in front of her. In this room there were so many things to steal. Mi Lu took a soiled gold vase, pillows an other things that were small an easy to carry around. Other in the corner she saw a white wedding kimono. An a few others, Mi Lu quicky took them in her bag. She went in other rooms in the place taking very pretty thing. That she liked, until she went in to a large bed room by mistake. _The lord's room._ Mi Lu looked at the bed. The lord wasn't their. " Who are you thief.?" the lord said. He was hansom she'd give him that. Long black hair an dark eyes. He wore a long whit robe. "Who are you?" he demanded. Mi Lu merely smiled " It's a thief come to steal any thing I like. Lordly you are very bad in taste." The lord grew angry. " An you think you can leave. With out being killed." He moved closer to Mi Lu. " What you . . . are a women.!" The lord smiled " An a attractive one." Mi Lu pulled out the katana. " You know I've killed two of you're men already. What makes you think I won't kill you?"

The lord smile did not leave his face. " Because I can give you a wonderful life." Mi Lu still did not lower the katana. " All you have to do is be mine." The last sentence filled Mi Lu face with disgust. " I will not be you're women. I pick who I want. Lucky for me it shall not be you." The lord's smile faded. " It was worth a shot. Such a waste, a women like you should be with a real man. You can get out of here. But you will die before reaching the gate." Mi Lu smeared at him " Like when I got in." She turned to the door an thought the many doors were she came from. Three man waited out side for her .When they heard their lord say there was a thief. Thinking it was a man. They let the women thought them. " Wait she has a bag the women is the thief.! After her!." Mi Lu ran faster than all of them. Soon she was out of sight. The sun rose in front of her as she walked to the woods were she met Ami. Hoping she didn't buy her wedding dress.

Hope you all liked that chapter. I didn't update cuz will I'm lazy. Thank to those who review.


	4. Kiddnaped

Chapter 4

The day after I had rodded Hikari. He had put a bounty on my head for as many jewels they can carry. Ami didn't find out it was me. For only Hikari knew what I looked like. The sign she a women in about 15 a saber to her waist. Who'd carry a saber their like toys. I was with Ami she told her grandmother that I was a trader an that if I could stay. Of course her grandmother said yes after I gave them a few things the loot. Even the dress I gave to Ami. Me an Ami went to town to shop an buy a few things for the farm. Hikari men were all over the place. Ami leaded me to a shop selling seeds from the Southern lands. We bought them, I tired to get Ami to hurry up. A girl was talking bout what had happened to Hikari. Ami talking to talk to her. " a women had robbed him, not a lot he says. But Hikari wants to marry her." Ami eyes widened " why does he want to marry the women who robbed him." The girl merely shock her head an walked away. Ami looked at me. " What do you think about all this?" "Hikari is a fool if he cannot catch her then what makes him think he can catch her now?" Ami took a step back. " What . . . WHAT?"

" Because I found you now." a male voice said behind her. Mi Lu felt some thing hit her head hard. Ami was yelling and fading. _No_ Mi Lu turned uppercut the person behind her. Vision still faded, the man had called for help. A few men came, Mi Lu turned to fight. But one of the men held Ami " Either you came with us or we have to get dirty." Ami struggled but he was to strong for her. "Fine" I had to bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything to hurt Ami. One of the men ran to me an hit my head harder. My vison faded, all I hard was Ami muffed screams. And blood going down to my neck.

My head hurt so much when l woke up. I was in a large room in a long white kimono . . . A wedding kimono. My gut fulled dread , that jackass really wanted to marry me. "About time you woke up. I told them not to harm you." Hikari scoffed, " but you did up up a fight. Almost could have won too"

I looked at him with dislike " If you're men didn't cheat I would have won. Where's Ami ?" Hikari sat next to me. Face to face " she's fine as long you don't try to run from here. Or until me an you get married of course." The son of a bitch grind at me. **" WHY IN THE 7 HELLS DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME."** Hikari lead to my ear. " I have always wanted a women with fire in them. Most have none at all. You are what I want." Hikari looked at me cupped my face in his hands. He pressed his lips on mine. His tongue looked for a opening. Let him in an bit his tongue. He pulled out gasping he said. " You know that's the fire I love in you." He tried again but I head butted him. He got off the bed, "you'll make a interesting wife for me" Hikari left the room._ Like I'd let him have his way with me. Ami I'll save you. And be back with Inu-yasha soon _

* * *

Ok what did you think give me a clue here. Do I need to do anything. Please REVIEW.


	5. Never geting close

Hi I'm back. I got my mojo after hearing many songs. My head work's like a music video. I have to hear the right song for my mojo to give me what I want. Most of the time it works. I had bout 3 other ways to tape this chapter before I was happy with this one.

Chapter 5

* * *

I found out that Hikari put Ami under the witch doctor. Ami would help her until I married to Hikari. Hikari came to my room with a fitter. " How's my cherry blossom doing?" Hikari said breezily. I growled low. " I feel like cutting your neck when you sleep." He took no fear at what I said. The Fitter . . . He looked at me hard thinking. " I think I showed do the fitting alone."

He glanced at the lord. " My lord you should get ready for your fitting later . . . After all it is bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress." Hikari flash me a smile "It was worth a shot seeing my goddess's body."

I shot him a look of hatred as he left the room. Fitter didn't look like a local. In fact he was dark as light tea. Brown hair like mud and dark-brown hair. His hair in a woman style, making him dare I say it . . . sexy. He smiled at my discomfort. " I see you're everything that Ami said about you."

He went to get the white silk and some pins. " What do you know about Ami?" He still had his back turned. " My name is Miro, Ami is a dear friend to me I'd do any thing for her."

I raised a brow in other words. You love the girl." Miro looked at me blushing. " Pretty much yeah, look we made a plan to get you out. The lord is leaving tomorrow to see the castle. You two would be in."

I growled with detesting. " He'll leave with most of his grades you let us take it from there. Ami will come and get you. You'll both leave thought the front gate in another cart. We'll just say he changed his mind and wanted you there." He paused at my happiest smile I did all day. " Now then till tomorrow we still have to do your dress." He held a white silk in the air " How on earth are we gonna do this?"

Hikari came into my room that night. I heard a noise from the far side of the floor. Every step I had heard it. The asshole lay down beside me. I sat up fast quickly siting up and smacking him in the face. " Ow you know that hurt you know babe." I restrained myself from kicking his ass.

" It was supposed to hurt." Hikari looked at me. " You know a lot of other women would love to have me as a husband. Yet you don't want to," he halted for a moment. "Is there someone else who you like?" iunyasha came in to my mind. I lived and travel with him for as long as I lived so far. But the love I have for him is only sisterly live . . . right ? Hikari held my eyes seeing the answer.

He lad flat on his back. Looking up at the ceiling. " I only have eyes for you, but my love will be in vain if you don't feel the same way. Loving someone . . . Never getting to really get close to them is hurtful. no matter how hard you try." He looked at me then he looked back at the ceiling. " But I will not let you go that easy. I 'll make sure you fall in love with me. With that he rose and left my room. Iunyasha face still in my head and Hirari words.

_'Loving someone . . . never getting to really get close is hurtful. No matter how hard you try.' Wounld Iunysha love me as I love him._ I fell asleep crying softly.


End file.
